Home Coming
by Morbicity
Summary: When Eydis was a small girl, she was sold as a bride for the Emporer. In desperation her mother has Brynjolf steal her away and raise her in secret. Ten years later her first solo adventure goes terribly wrong when she is captured. On her way to the block she comes face to face with her estranged brother, Torygg's killer. DovahkiinxUlfric Stormcloak
1. Prologue

Usually I hook up with Farkas, but I was reading someone else's fic and had the inspiration for this. I know I should focus on my other fic, but I am that weirdo that finds it easier to concentrate if my concentration is divided. So here it is, I hope you like it =^-^= (This has been changed slightly. Disa is in the thieves guild before her capture) I own absolutly no rights to skyrim.

I work a lot so if the chapters are short forgive me, Short updates are better than none xx

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was dark, the sun had long since set. This was a day for celebration for High King Istlod. Tomorrow his daughter, his youngest child would be sent to the Emperor. Their marriage cementing the union between Skyrim and the Imperials.

But, for his wife, Queen Imalda, it was a day of horror. After all, Eydis was barely seven. To think her daughter, the Princess of Skrim was to become a child bride hurt her deeply. Although, the tradition of child brides amongst the royalty was not unheard of, it was rare. She resented her husband for the whole idea. He had no intention of marrying off their son, Torygg, who was about to reach his fourteenth year.

Something had to be done and it had to be tonight.

Taking full advantage of the nights celebration she had managed to sneak away from the commotion and made her way to her daughter's room.

Princess Eydis sat on her bed, waiting. As instructed she had hastily dressed and opened her window. Looking up at her mother she smiled sadly.

"Father will be mad at us." Stated the young girl.

Imalda gazed at her child lovingly. The long blonde curls framed her fragile face and her bright blue eyes held so much wisdom and mystery beyond her seven years. There was no way she would allow her husband to ruin something so precious by marrying her off to the Empire.

Not while she breathed.

"I know my darling. But I would rather die than hand you over to the Empire."

Eydis sighed and gazed out of the window. Her gaze fell upon the dark shadow standing there. The fear that gripped her quickly faded when her mother squeezed her hand encouragingly.

The shadow bowed to them and removed his hood.

"I got your note my Lady" His voice deep, welcoming.

"Good, were you seen?"

Brynjolf smiled at Imalda

"You wound me."

Imalda kissed Eydis on her forehead and indicated for Brynjolf to take her. He lifted the young Princess into his arms. She began to sob.

"Hush Lass, we don't want to be caught now do we?"

The girl looked at her mother, who wiped her tears away.

"Be brave, my daughter. Put this life behind you. Brynjolf will take care of you now."

With one last hug, and a final kiss, Princess Eydis disappeared into the night with her mysterious saviour.

* * *

It took a few months for her to settle into her new home. The thieves guild was nothing like the Blue Palace. She had been accustomed to a life of royalty, this life was so very different. She had to learn to fend for herself.

Galathil had helped to change her hair. Now it was straight and brown, instead of curled and blonde. She had also stopped using her name. Princess Eydis of Skyim was lost now. Now she was Disa of the Thieves guild.

When she first arrived, she knew very little of what would be expected of her. She had to learn to fight. She became more than comfortable with war axes. By the time she was ten, she had become an expert. She preferred to dual wield. Finding safety in arming both hands.

She found no sorrow in her father's passing. He had condemned her mother to death not long after her escape from Solitude. Her charge was "_disrupting the peace with the Empire, and abducting the Princess of Skrim." _Disa would always feel responsible for Imalda's death.

Disa was growing to be a talented thief and Brynjolf loved her as if she were his own. He had taken charge of her training and become a shoulder when she needed him. He ensured that she was not discovered and her new identity served her well.

At fifteen, it was clear that Disa was a beauty. Brynjolf had a hard time keeping certain members of the guild at bay. Many had offered their hearts, but she was not interested. She refused to be tamed by any of them.

Nobody here knew of her past, aside from Brynjolf. Taking a husband or a lover would endanger them, for she was still bride of the Empire. The Emperor was probably still hunting her, and she was unwilling to take any risk. Her brother was still loyal to them, and he was still keeping the promises their father had made. If Disa were discovered, she would be handed over.

At sixteen, Brynjolf became happier to send her beyond the Ratway. She looked so very different from the child he had rescued from the Blue Palace all those years ago. Now she was a very strong and independent young woman. She had remarkable talent and had become a great asset for the thieves. Nobody would recognise her now.

Her favourite past time was sparring with Sapphire. Her past much more troubling than Disa's, yet both had managed to bond. Sapphire did not know the whole story. She knew that Disa had been offered in an arranged marriage, that she had fled to the thieves guild to escape her future husband. That was all she knew. Just as Disa never knew Sapphire's entire story. They didn't need to know everything to be best friends besides...

Secrets were essential in the guild. They kept you safe... they kept you alive.

* * *

Another year passed. Now Disa was seventeen and eager to explore the world outside of the Rift.

Brynjolf, however, was not so keen. Riften had provided Disa a safe haven. Something he had promised her mother, ten years ago.

He and the late Queen's brother had been close friends. When Agar died, he promised to take care of his sister. When she summoned him that night, he was surprised. Her letter had begged him to take the little Princess away from Solitude. To hide her from the Empire, and her husband.

He had failed in taking care of Imalda, he refused to fail in caring for her daughter. But Disa was so much like her uncle. Keen to see the word for its wonder, to experience the freedom it offered. Eventually he had to give in.

She stood before him, loyalty and love burning in her eyes. The love a child has for her father. He knew then he couldn't keep her at the guild forever. He had to allow her to find a path for herself. She had spent ten years training. The child had become a capable, confident young woman. His heart grew heavy, but he had to do this. He had to let her spread her wings.

"Disa, there you are Lass."

"Did you want me, Brynjolf?"

"I have a job for you."

"Really?"

She was surprised. She had never been selected for a solo mission

"What do you need me to do?"

He smiled fondly at her expression.

"I need you to cross the border and drop a package to a friend in Cyrodiil, then come home and we can discuss things further."

"Wow so much trust, and such a huge journey." She seemed uneasy.

"I trust you, Lass. This needs taking. Keep your wits and be careful. Be safe."

She ran forward and hugged him.

"Thanks Brynjolf. For everything."

She let him go and he handed her the package and a note with her instructions.

She was uneasy, but excited. After all...

What could go wrong?


	2. Irony

Ok, I am fully aware that there is another Nord in Skyrim called Eydis. But seriously, a lot of people have the same name, and I can play the "who me?" card later :) should make things interesting.

* * *

Irony

* * *

Disa groaned, painfully as she awakened. The back of her head hurt. It felt bruised. Opening her eyes she quickly realised what had happened.

The mission had been successful. She got to Cyrodiil without incident and the package had arrived safely. However, the return, a month later, had not been so straightforward. She had been caught crossing the border. She remembered something striking her head. That was it. Then she woke up here.

As far as she could tell she was on a carriage. Realising that the men escorting the carriage were in Legion uniforms. At first, she thought that she had been discovered. Panicking, she turned, and noticed that she was not alone.

There were three men sharing the carriage all their hands bound by rough ropes. Two of them seemed to be in a similar predicament. The third man seemed like a mystery unto himself. He wore fine furs so she knew he was important. He was gagged but his eyes, those pale blue eyes seemed to pierce the very core of her soul, it felt as though they were speaking to her. His long golden hair flowing down his back reflected the sunlight. Her stomach fluttered as he stared at her. She turned away to hide her blushing cheeks.

The Nord sat opposite, wearing armour that she did not recognise, noticed her watching him.

"Hey you," he was clearly trying to make conversation "you're finally awake; You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there."

Disa nodded shyly. She had never really spoken to anyone beyond the Rift

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along!"

The theif sat next to the "Stormcloak" soldier was clearly unhappy about their situation. Although, in fairness, Disa couldn't really fault him for that

"Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He complained.

Then he turned to Disa, urgently.

"You there, you and me we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brother's and sisters in binds now." Responded the Stormcloak in an even tone.

The driver told them to shut up, clearly unhappy at the bickering.

The horse thief glanced at the man sat to Disa's right.

"What's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

She only knew of Ulfric by the stories that people in the Rift told. He was the head of the rebellion and at war with the Empire. He wanted to free Skyrim from the Thalmor. A noble ambition to be sure. But the true High King? Surely that couldn't mean...

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" The horse thief spluttered "You're the leader of the rebellion... if they've captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits"

Panic suddenly gripped her. Sovngarde? That did not sound good. But the only way out of this mess would be to turn herself over to her captors. There was no way she would do that. Her mother had given her life to keep her out of the hands of the Empire. Now she understood why Brynjolf was so apprehensive about letting her explore beyond Riften.

"No, This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

The horse thief was becoming hysterical

The Stormcloak soldier could see this too. He tried to calm him.

"Hey, what village are you from horse-thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

Disa thought of Solitude, but there was not much to remember. So she let her mind drift to Riften, to the Thieves Guild. She wished that she had not been so insistent on leaving. She wished she was there now.

"General Tulius sir! The headsman is waiting."

Turning her gaze to the front of the carriage, caught a glimpse of a familiar face. A face she knew from her past. So Tullius was still in the Legion. Hopefully he would not take notice. She slid down her seat, trying to hide her face.

"Good, lets get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!"

The thief began to pray. Maybe the other two prisoners were praying too. Disa kept her prayer silent. She hoped Talos would get her out of this unfortunate mess. But she knew it was unlikely.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, the Stormcloak gazed at the General.

"Look at him! General Tulius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmar are with him; damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this."

Gazing at their surroundings he quickly realised where they were

"This is Helgen... I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in... funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Disa gave an uncomfortable chuckle. _Safe?_ She felt far from safe now.

She could hear the people of Helgen around them. She tried to drown them out. She tried to focus on the good times at the guild. Anything to take her mind off of what was going on. If she was really headed to Sovngarde, then at least she could take some good thoughts with her. Something to tell her mother about.

"Woaah..."

The driver's voice pulled her back from her memories. She could see other carts, with prisoners aboard. So this was it...

"Get these prisoners out of the cart!" A fierce, female voice commanded.

Disa could tell from her uniform that this woman was an officer. A captain maybe?

"Why are we stopping?" The thief's nerves getting the better of him again.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The Stormcloak answered quietly..

With that he stood and smiled sadly at Disa.

"Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

The horse thief was clearly becoming desperate.

"No! wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief"

"You've got to tell them we weren't With you! this is a mistake!" The thief begged.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" Commanded the Fierce woman.

The Stormcloak rolled his eyes.

"Empire loves their damned lists."

Disa couldn't help but give a small giggle. She knew for a fact that he was right.

The Soldier with the list began calling out their names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

Disa watched as he headed towards the block. He walked proudly and it was clear that he was not going to give their captors the pleasure of seeing him beg for his life. Something moved within her again. She seemed drawn to him. Attracted to this man that she had only glanced at for a small part of their journey. The journey to their deaths.

" It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" Saluted the Stormcloak.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

As the stormcloak soldier stepped forward and took his place, the horse thief began to panic.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

Then Lokir, the horse thief began to run. Disa shook her head at the fool as he tried to get away.

"Halt!" Screamed the Woman.

"You're not going to kill me!

"ARCHERS!"

Disa watched as Lokir was shot. Even though she felt sorry for the poor man, she had to admit that she had found him really annoying.

The female Captain glared at rest of prisoners.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

Everybody else shuffled nervously.

"Wait... you there."

The man with the list stared at Disa. Once again she felt as though she may have been discovered.

"Step forward."

She did, slowly. She glared at him with the eyes of a frightened child.

"Who are you?"

Relief flowed through her. Although she took potions to keep her hair dark and straight, and even though she was seventeen now, no longer seven. She still feared discovery. Even though she knew keeping her secret was about to cost her her life, she did not flinch. She found inspiration in the Jarl of Windhelm. She would face her ancestors.

"My.. my name is Disa, of Riften."

"You are barely a woman yet. A beautiful young Nord like you should not be surrounded by such horror."

Catching himself he turned to his captain.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes straight to the block."

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains get returned to the Rift, prisoner."

He sounded sympathetic, sincere.

Disa moved to stand next to Ralof. She looked at him and smiled sadly. He did his best to squeeze her fingers with his bound hands.

"He wasn't lying, you really are a beauty. Maybe we should meet up in Sovngarde" He winked with a sad smile.

She knew that he was trying to make her feel better.

General Tulius walked up to Ulfric. Venom in his eyes.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp the throne."

Disa looked up quickly. Shock had taken her. The King had been murdered. Torygg was dead.

Ulfric growled at Tullius through his gag.

"You started this war, flung skyrim into chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

Taking a breath. She looked at the Jarl. It was shock that had taken her aback. Not grief.

How could she grieve for the brother that she barely knew. The brother who accepted the Empire in the exact way their father had. He even allowed the Thalmer free reign in Skyrim.

A distant roar caught everyone's attention.

The soldier who called the names seemed nervous

"What was that?"

"It's nothing." Tullius snapped "Carry on."

"Yes General Tulius!" Nodded the female captain as she turned to priestess.

"Give them their last rights."

The Priestess raised her arms and called to the sky.

"As we commend your souls to Aetheius, blessings of the 8 divines upon you-"

Another Stormcloak Soldier interrupted her impatiently.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with."

He marched forward, clearly he did not want to prolong the inevitable.

The priestess hesitated

"… as you wish."

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!"

The Stormcloak grinned at the headsman as he dropped to his knees and put his head on the block

"My ancestors are smiling at me, imperials. Can you say the same?"

The Captain put her foot on his back as the headsman took a swing with his axe, taking the soldiers head of with one clean stroke.

"You Imperial bastards!" Another Stormcloak in the crowd called out.

"Justice!" Cried one of the townsfolk

"Death to the stormcloaks!" Called another.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Smiled Ralof proudly.

Female Captain kicked the body away.

"Next, the Nord girl."

"There it is again..." the man with the list was getting restless as roar got louder. "Did you hear that?"

"I said... Next. Prisoner."

The Imperial Soldier behind Disa pushed her forward.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy."

Slowly Disa made her way to the block. She took one final glance at Ulfric, before she rested her head on its appointed place.

The headsman moved to his swing axe.

When suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge dragon landed on the tower that Disa's head was facing. Her eyes widened. She had never seen a dragon before. She had only heard of them in stories.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Shrieked the soldier with the list.

"Sentries, what do you see?" Called the captain.

"It's in the town!"

The people of the town screamed and ran in every direction as the mighty dragon took another loud, ground moving roar.

Tulius called to his men.

"Guards, get the townsfolk to safty!"

Ralof grabbed Disa, pulling her away from the block

"Come on! The guards won't give us another chance! this way!"

"he pulled her towards a tower. He found a dagger and unbound his own hands, before unbinding Disa and Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Ulfric spat out his gag.

"Legends don't burn down villages."

The dragon roared again.

Ralof grabbed Disa's hand and ran towards the stairs.

"We need to move, now! "

He pulled her along with him. Suddenly the dragons head burst through the wall, breathing fire everywhere.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! We'll follow when we can!"

Disa took a deep breath and leapt with all her might. She rolled as she landed through the inn. Getting to her feet, she ran.

She ran through the fire and devastation. There were dead bodies everywhere, men, women and children, the dragon did not discriminate. Imperial soldiers were throwing everything they had at the beast to try and bring it down.

The soldier, that had called her name earlier, noticed her and took her arm, dragging her to safety. She followed him, unsure of what to do. She just wanted to go home.

She could see Ralof in the distance. He and the soldier leading her had an argument, a very short one before they ran in opposite directions. She turned and followed Ralof.

* * *

It took a few hours to get out of Helgen. In the process, she had killed a bear and helped to kill a few Imperials. After they had escaped, Ralof suggested that she join the Stormcloaks.

At first, she was unsure. After all Ulfric had killed her brother. What fate would she meet if he learned her identity.

But as she walked towards Riverwood, the idea became more appealing.

Fight with the Stormcloaks, free Skyrim and earn her freedom. It all sounded far too good to be true. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. She wanted to be a Stormcloak, she wanted to claim a life for herself. Plus it couldn't hurt to see the Jarl again. He had awoken something deep inside of her,something wonderful that she had never felt before. A feeling she did not want to forget.


	3. Dreaming

Here we go, I know its short, but, hey its better than nothing. I needed an Ulfric chapter :) just to get the ball rolling so to speak.

Generic smut warning... enjoy

* * *

Dreaming

* * *

_He knew where he was, he had been here before. However, each time he visited this place, he always left with more questions than answers. He was beginning to wonder what effect they were having on him as a person. These past few days he noticed that his attention wandered from his usual routine, and he was sure others had noticed..._

_There she stood, basking in the moonlight, her bridal gown gently flowing in the night air. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her long brown hair tied in an elegant braid. Her slender body seemed to have a pull on him. He wanted to touch her, to feel his lips on hers._

_He barely knew her, how did it come to this. _

_Her gaze was warm, loving, as she held out her hand. The hand that bore his wedding ring. She was his, now and forever. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He gazed lovingly into those beautiful, bright blue eyes. He was desperate to bury himself inside her, to become one with her._

_Kissing her deeply, passionately, he slowly began the process of removing her wedding gown. It separated from her easily. As the silken material drifted to the floor, he couldn't help but gaze at her naked body in awe. Gently he lifted her, and carried her over to their bed. Setting her down upon the furs, he quickly removed his fine furs._

_He smiled at her reaction to his erection. She seemed mystified. Slowly he lowered himself over her. Kissing her soft lips, down to her neck, her breasts, slowly exploring her body with his tongue. She tasted divine. Travelling further still, he finally reached her sex. Her moans of pleasure motivated him to kiss her most sensitive area. So sweet, wet and ready for him. But he was not done yet. Pushing two of his fingers inside her, his tongue began its assault. He needed to taste her climax, to feel her pulse beneath his adventurous tongue. He did not have to wait long._

_Her body quivered as his tongue pushed her over the edge. He could taste her warmth, her sweetness. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers, milking them, Each pulse forcing her wetness against his mouth. Her breathing became laboured as she called out his name.  
_

_He looked up at her, her eyes glazed and smiling. But he would not let her recover. Once again his tongue began its tour of her body. Working upwards he finally reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss. This was his undoing. He needed her wetness around him. With great determination and need, he pushed his erection deep inside her. She felt wonderful. Better than any other woman he had bedded in his time. But she was different._

_She was his. He would lie with no other, not ever again. She was the very air he breathed. She was his future and he would accept that future willingly._

_Driving himself deeper, and harder he felt that the Divines themselves had gifted her to him. Each thrust a desperate attempt to worship her, to claim her. Soon, she began to call his name once again. Her climax stronger this time, squeezing him, milking him. That was his undoing. __As he poured his seed into her he called for her. Burying his face into her now wet hair. He breathed her in. _

_He slowly pulled himself out of her, rolling to his side, he took her with him. He lifted her face and looked into her beautiful eyes. __She was everything he wanted in a wife, in his future Queen._

_"I love you.."_

A loud knocking awoke Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak from his slumber. He looked beside him, his bed empty. Although disappointed, he knew that he had been dreaming. The dampness of his bed and small clothes made him sigh guiltily. It was almost like he was an adolescent again. It had been two weeks since he returned to Windhelm; and all he could think of was the young woman who had shared the carriage to Helgen. The moment she looked at him his heart began to race. There was something about her. It wasn't just the way she looked. He wasn't going to deny that she was beautiful. But there was a fire burning within her eyes.

A fire that he could not forget. Watching her place her head on the block felt like torture. She was so young, so innocent. The girl had a defiance that he found enthralling.

"What do you want?"

"M..my Jarl," Jorleif, his Steward murmured nervously "Susanna is here to warm your bed."**  
**

Ulfric buried his head with his hands. This arrangement had been made weeks ago, before he had met the vision that haunted his dreams and thoughts. Susanna was well known throughout the city, affectionately referred to as "the wicked" because of her well known dalliances, yet there was still pleasure to be had. Ulfric himself knew from many an experience. He was used to women throwing themselves at him, hoping that sharing in his bed would make them candidates to become his Queen. He was not one to refuse such willing partners. He had made it clear to them that he was not looking for a wife, but he did accept them in his bed.

That was before _her._ Never before had a woman occupied his mind so. He had barely spoken to her, but, he did feel a surge of energy between them. Now, another willing participant had come to entertain him; and he was not interested. He was not a believer in love at first sight, but that girl had cast her spell, now he wanted to belong to her. He wanted his body to be only hers. He had not wanted to seek a wife, but that unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach had other ideas.

The Jarl stood, fumbling out of his damp small clothes and wrapping himself in furs.

"Tell her I am not interested."

"My Jarl?"

Ulfric sighed and walked to his window.

"I will accept no more women hoping to entertain in my bed."

"Yes My Jarl."

Ulfric closed his eyes as Jorleif's footsteps distanced themselves from his door.

He gazed out of his window and gazed out at the stars.

He took a deep breath, trying to still the fluttering in his heart. He meant it. No free woman was to ever be welcomed in his bed again. He would only allow The girl he briefly met in Helgan. He needed her to be his; In mind, body and the eyes of Mara. He would accept no other. He prayed silently to himself. Prayed that he would find her. Hoped that she was not joined in marriage to another. He needed her to be one with him, he would accept no other bride but the one he had loved in his dreams.

"Talos, Divines, what have you done to me?"


	4. Confessions

Hi guys. So glad you are enjoying Disa's adventure so far (and Ulfric Stormcloak's wet dream). I wanted to spend this chapter focussing on the depth of relationship between Disa and Brynjolf.

Sorry it has taken so long (and that it's so short) but I work **a lot**. So updates will come whenever I get chance. Thanks for your patience xx

* * *

Confessions

* * *

So much had happened in the few weeks since Helgan. In her seventeen years, Disa had never known so much adventure. She had been to Whiterun, to warn of the Dragon's attack. She had retrieved the Dragon stone and even killed her first dragon. She could not describe the feeling of the dragon's soul as she absorbed it into her body. But, the feeling felt so natural to her, it was as natural as breathing.

She had been summoned to the Greybeards, even had the honour of meeting their leader. She admired and had great respect for Paarthunax. He was a magnificent creature, as old as he was wise. Even though the conversation seemed very long winded, she learned something about herself that seemed impossible. Her mother had told her the tales of the Dragonborn. Rare individuals who had been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak their ancient and powerful language, their Thu'um. Even the prophecy made good for a bedtime story.

The little princess would snuggle down into her silken sheets, as her mother, Queen Imalda, sat beside her. Kissing her daughter's golden curls, speaking soft words of love and comfort. Eydis would plead for a story, for time with her mother was far more precious to the child than anything. Imalda would smile a loving smile and give in to the pleads of the little princess.

_"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."_

Now Disa had grown, and the prophecy was coming true. It seemed like a dream; that she would be the main character from her favourite childhood tales. Disa of the thieves guild, Princess Eydis of Skyrim, The Dragonborn. It was like some terrible fairytale. But, she did not need the handsome prince to save the day and whisk her away to some foreign land. She had proven that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

It was dark when Disa arrived back in Riften. It was just as it was the same as when she left almost a month ago. Slipping silently into the crypt leading into the thieves guild, she saw that most of the other guild members were gone, likely dealing with contracts and assignments. Making her way to the Ragged Flagon, she smiled fondly. This was home. Indeed, she did have some good memories of her life before the guild, however, the life of a princess was nothing compared to the freedom the guild provided. Here her life was her own. Here she belonged.

Sitting at the bar she rested her war axes on the table and ordered an ale. After the month that she had, she needed it.

"What have I told you about young women and ale?"

Disa chuckled at the all too familiar voice.

"I missed you, Brynjolf."

He sat beside her, taking a drink for himself. Studying her he took a sip.

"I hear you've been busy, lass. Dragons, a failed execution and not so much as a letter home."

Disa took a long breath. She had been expecting this. Although, she had hoped to catch some sleep before the paternal lecture. The Ratway tunnels ran all the way through Skyrim, so, of course he would have found out about her adventures from her guild sisters and brothers.

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"Disa, you are the closest thing I Have to daughter. I worry about you, lass."

She gave a soft sigh, pulling him into a hug. He held her tightly. He was not exaggerating. She had been his ward for ten years. He had been entrusted to raise her and keep her safe. Blood was not what mattered to him. Her own father was all to willing to hand her over to another man, property to be bartered for. Brynjolf had agreed to take her in. But, he had no idea the impact she would have on him. She was, for all intents and purposes, **his** daughter. Blood did not bind her to him, but the love he had for her was everything.

Hearing of her failed execution, he went into a blind panic. He had sworn to protect her and she had been captured and almost died. He knew it was too dangerous to let her venture into the world. He should have stopped her, forbade her to leave the guild. He was even prepared to march through the tunnels and drag her back to the sanctuary of the Guild. Instead, remembering that he had promised to trust her and let her find her own way, he sent a couple of junior members to follow at a distance. The reports that they sent back he struggled to believe. His beloved daughter had slain a dragon and become Thane of Whiterun. She was no longer the little girl he protected vehemently.

She had grown up.

"Sorry, Brynjolf. I just got side tracked."

"A dragon will do that, lass" he chuckled proudly.

She smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Dragons." she corrected "I killed more than one"

"I was so worried about you." He confessed, his face was now serious "After I heard about Helgan..."

"I know" she whispered "I'm sorry, truly I am. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's my fault. I should never have sent you to Cyrodiil in the first place. None of this would never have happened."

She shook her head; and kissed him on the forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You let me find my own adventure. I've made a name for myself, I've killed dragons, bandits. I've been to the Throat of the World. Heck I even had a very, _very_, long conversation with an ancient Dragon."

"You talked to a Dragon, What did it tell you?"

"Apparently I'm the Dragon born."

She just could not help but be amused at his confused expression.

"Dragon born.. That's just a story."

"Apparently not," she shrugged "in all honesty, I was just drifting in and out of the conversation. Like I said he talked _a lot._"

He smiled as he tugged her long brown braid.

"So what brings you here, away from your new-found fame?"

"I missed you." She smiled sincerely, as she took another swig of her ale.

"Well it has been unusually quiet and calm without you lass."

"Oh, the anarchy." She giggled into her drink.

"Will you be staying?"

She nodded as she turned to gaze into his eyes.

"How long?" He asked, hopefully.

"Not sure." She breathed "A week, maybe longer. I just need to clear my head and work some things out for myself."

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. She knew him. This would turn into an interrogation. He was so very protective of her. It caused her no end of frustration. Although, she would never admit, she was very grateful for it. She took a breath, after all, it was best to just get it over with and tell him. She knew he would disapprove. There was nothing she could do about that. But lying to him just wasn't an option. Honesty was always paramount in their relationship.

"I'm considering joining the Stormcloaks"

"**WHAT**!?"

The need to justify herself was overwhelming. She needed him to understand.

"I knew you wouldn't approve, but this isn't about you. I think I need this."

"What? To get yourself killed?"

She shook her head and took his hand. Squeezing it tightly she continued, pleadingly.

"I'm sick of looking over my shoulder, hiding from the Empire. My whole life I have had to become somebody else. I want to be able to walk into the sun as me."

He sighed sadly, stroking her pale face with such gentleness.

"You want to be a princess again?"

"No, I want to let my hair down, seriously. I hate that I have to drink that potion. It tastes vile and makes my scalp ache. I just want to be me. I want freedom without the secrecy. No more potions, no more worries, no more hiding."

She wiped away the tears, threatening her bright blue eyes"

"No more lies" she whispered.

Brynjolf pulled her into another tight embrace. He hated to admit that he regretted the facade. She was a beautiful young woman with a remarkable personality. She deserved to walk in the light without fear of discovery. He breathed softly into her hair as he succumed to her reasoning.

"I love you like you were my own and I am so very proud of you. If this is what you need, then you have my support."

She smiled as she squeezed him back. Reluctantly, they released each other. She quickly finished her drink and headed back to the sleeping area. As she opened the door, she stopped and turned to face him and smiled.

"I love you too, Father."

Then she left; and he smiled proudly.

She really wasn't that frightened little girl anymore. She really had grown up.


	5. The Demons of Our Past

Sorry for the late update, work, my other fic etc. I really hope you like this chapter. I decided it would be nice for Disa and Sapphire to have a heart to heart.

Generic smut warning =^-^=

The Demons of Our Past

* * *

Brynjolf had struggled to come to terms with Disa's decision. Although he had told her that she would have his support, he could not help but feel apprehensive at the thought. Yes, she would be able to fight and earn her freedom. But, what if the Stormcloaks were to lose their fight. What would happen to his precious child? What if Ulfric discovered her real identity? Would she meet the same end as her brother?

The more he thought about it, the more he would fret. Yes Disa had grown into a very skilled young woman. But, her safety had been entrusted to him. He did not want her to put herself at risk. He watched her from a distance. She and Sapphire were dancing together, happily catching up. She had grown up too fast. She had been home for little over a week, soon she would be setting off on her new adventure.

He had no illusions of her being a weak child. She was Dragonborn, she had killed one of the beasts just outside the Rift. He had rushed to save his girl, only to arrive in time to witness her finish off the beast. Just like always, it would be hard to let her go. But, if she could slay a dragon, she could definitely handle herself in the rebellion. He just wished she did not feel the need to prove herself.

He smiled as he watched his girl. She was so much like her uncle, the keen adventurer. Soon, she would be embarking on a new adventure. The other guild members had risen their glasses in her honour. She was their famous sister, they could not help but wish her the best on her endeavors.

Suddenly, she jumped up onto the Ragged Flagon's bar, dragging poor Sapphire with her.

"My brother's and sisters," she smiled at Brynjolf "and my beloved father; I am deeply moved that you all gathered here to wish me farewell. I love you all, very dearly and will miss you all."

She pulled Sapphire into a tight hug, then parted from her and raised her tankard.

"Mercer has permitted Sapphire to join me, apparently to keep me out of trouble."

The thieves laughed jovially, knowing that trouble seemed to be Disa's middle name.

"Aye," yelled Sapphire "an unpleasant job, but someone has to do it."

Brynjolf moved to the bar, and helped Disa down. She swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful lass, keep each other safe."

"I will Father."

She kissed his cheek softly, and said her goodbyes to the people she called family.

Finally, once they had bade everyone farewell, she and Sapphire set off on their new adventure.

* * *

_He knew it was a dream, as it always was. But, as always he would wish to stay here. His beautiful bride greeted him. There was just something unreal and eerie about her. Her face, somewhat luminous, had a pale tone to it. The eyes were a piercingly sharp shade of blue. Her eyebrows over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her delicate nose. Plump, her lips had the strangest curl to them, as though begging him to kiss them. This enchanting face framed by the silken brown locks falling to her hips. Nobody on Nim could compare to this ethereal beauty that stood before him._

_He reached out for her, eager to hold her in his arms, to become one with her. She needed no persuasion. She was his. Maybe not out there, in the real world, but here, where it mattered she belonged to him. He kissed her deeply, such passion needing to be released. His kiss was rough, desperate. He needed to feel her again.  
_

_Roughly, he pushed her against the wall, his lips not breaking contact, his tongue claiming hers. She pulled at his pants, eager to free him from them. In turn he raised her gown, revealing her wetness.__He was not gentle, removing her clothes. He tore at them, keen to get to the beautiful goddess underneath.__ He freed himself from the rest of his garments, desperate for her complete touch. She truly was a gift of the Divines. His hand strayed between her legs, his fingers searching for her sensitive bud. She gasped as he found his treasure, his finger rubbing the beautiful velvet. He did not allow her to reach a climax this time. She was always ready for him, and he needed to feel her wetness around him. He thrust himself inside her. She felt amazing. She gasped and moaned in his arms whilst he pinned her to the wall. He needed her, he wanted her. This was not the time for gentle love-making. His day in his waking life had been so very tiring. He missed her in his waking moments. _

_He thrust into her, deeper, harder. It was almost as if he expected her to fade in his arms. Like she had done so many times before. Her moans grew louder, he could feel her wetness tightening around his throbbing need. He drove on, enjoying the way she squirmed in his arms as she reached the peak of her climax. He followed her, calling her name as his seed filled her._

_He looked at his wanton, dream bride as he lowered her to the ground.  
_

_"I love you" he whispered against her lips._

_"And I love you, Ulfric" she whispered in reply._

_He frowned as he pulled away from her._

_"What's wrong my love?" she asked reaching for him._

_"I know I will awaken, then you will be gone."_

_"I am in your heart, I will never be gone."_

_He placed his hand lovingly on her face._

_"One day, my love, I will find you. Then this dream will become real."_

_She smiled sadly as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

Ulfric awoke, once again, in his damp small-clothes. The dream was different yet always the same. He would be greeted by his dream bride, he would make love to her, then he would awaken in an embarrassing state. He climbed out of his bed, wrapping himself in his furs. He walked over to the window and gazed out at the darkness and watched the stars.

He wanted to wake next to his love, in the flesh. People of his court were already gossiping about his disinterest in the women that swooned over him. They could not believe that their lustful lord was no longer interested in carnal pleasure. He smiled at the thought. Was it really impossible for people to believe that he had discovered more to life than casual sex. He wanted the companionship that love could offer. He did not want vast casual encounters, he wanted to make love to the one woman who held his heart.

"I know you are out there" He said softly to the stars "I will find you, I swear to Talos my love, I will find you."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sapphire was nervous about traveling in the dark.

Her dark past still haunted her. However, riding with the Dragonborn provided great comfort.

"Whiterun, I thought I told you?"

"I figured you were trying to get a rise out of Brynjolf. Being his precious little girl and all."

Disa chuckled.

"It certainly got a rise, but I was serious."

"Are you planning on dragging me into the rebellion?"

"Sister, I have no intention of dragging you into my fight."

They dismounted their horses and made camp. Disa lit the fire as Sapphire settled the horses. It was a cold night, and once they had both erected their tent, they sat and ate some of their provisions.

"Why do I get the feeling that this fight of yours is personal?"

Disa smiled sadly. "Because it is."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Sister, talking about it will not change the past."

Sapphire watched Disa for a short time. She knew very little about her companion's past, just as Disa knew nothing about her's. They were as close as sisters; and yet they had so many secrets between them. She wanted to comfort her, but she knew, to do that she would have to share her own demons.

"I was a young girl, barely out of her teens... living on a pig farm in the middle of nowhere. Didn't have a coin to spend between our entire family. Ate the same slop we fed our livestock."

Disa looked at Sapphire, she could not help but feel sympathy at her unexpected revelation. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, softly.

"Sapphire, how terrible that must have been."

"Oh, wait... it gets much better. How about the fact that our farm was attacked by bandits, and that they killed my entire family who didn't even brandish a weapon against them. Here's the best part. They took me as a prize, and violated me for a fortnight. Tossed me from bandit to bandit like... like..."

She glanced at Disa, whose sympathy had morphed into pure horror. Tears forming in her bright blue eyes. Suddenly she pulled Sapphire into a tight embrace.

"By the Divines, Sister. I am so very sorry."

"It's fine... I had to tell someone I suppose. Carrying around a weight like that... it hurts after a while. Cuts you inside like a dagger to the heart. Over time, I managed to gain their confidence. Then one night I grabbed a knife, waited until they fell asleep and cut their throats. I never returned to that pig farm you know. There's nothing for me there. So that's my sad story. What do you think?"

She pulled away from Disa, wiping away her Sister's tears.

"I think my past was not as terrible as I had once believed."

"Talk to me, Sister." Sapphire implored.

Disa smiled at her. It couldn't hurt to share her story, not all of it.

"My story starts differently. I had a privileged start to life. Youngest child to a very powerful and influential family in Solitude."

"You poor thing." Sapphire smiled sarcastically, causing Disa to smile in return.

"It sounds better than it is. The day I was born, my father announced my engagement to a member of the Emperor's family. The union would strengthen my father's influence. Mother was very unhappy. I was her only daughter and she did not like the idea of me being shipped to the Empire as a child bride."

"How old were you, when you were to get married?"

"Seven."

"Seven? That's so young."

"I was a noble daughter. My duty was to get married and have children."

"At seven?"

"I would have to _serve_ my husband, yes." Disa sounded disgusted at herself.

"That's..."

"The night before my marriage, my mother arranged to have me taken away. She saved me, entrusting my care to a friend of her brother, my uncle. I had no idea how he got into my room, but when he took me in his arms, I knew I was safe. The night I said goodbye to my mother, I turned my back on my family and I never looked back at my previous life. The man who took me away was more of a father to me than my own had ever been."

"Brynjolf?"

Disa nodded.

"What happened to your family?"

"The Guild is my family."

It was Sapphire's turn to comfort. She could see that Disa was upset, even if she denied it.

"So why join the Stormcloaks?"

"Because, until the Thalmor leave, I will never be free of my past."

She looked up at the sky.

"We should get some sleep, Sister."

They both settled into their tent, but, neither slept well, each of their stories horrified the other. Disa was mortified at the horrors her sister had suffered. Sapphire saddened that Disa was, very clearly, a prisoner of her own past.


	6. Stormcloak

wow has it really been that long. Hope you guys like this chapter. I know the fight isn't great but I plan on working on it long before she meets Alduin

_**Stormcloak**_

_The room was warm, welcoming, the heat from the hearth was welcome on her cold skin. She knew this place. It had been many years since she had stood in this doorway. Her dark straight hair had been replaced by the golden curls she had spent a lifetime trying to hide. In a panic, she rummaged through her leathers, desperately searching for her potion. It was in that moment that she realised that there was another being in the room, someone she recognised. A person which removed her anxiety that her identity would be discovered. She could hardly believe that this figure, a pretty woman; aged around thirty-thirty five, was here in front of her; seated by the fire, humming to herself whilst she occupied herself with her embroidery. Disa took a breath and stepped towards her. The woman could sense the approaching figure and stopped sewing. She looked up at Disa with tears of love and pride._

_"Mother?" Disa whispered, barely audible._

_"Eydis, my beautiful daughter."_

_"Mother, what's going on? What are you doing here? You were executed, how are you here?"_

_"Can a dead woman not travel the world of dreams to express her pride to her daughter?"_

_Tears filled the girl's eyes as she gazed upon the late Queen of Skyrim._

_"I cannot stay here child, I just wanted to tell you of my pride that you have grown into such a beautiful woman. I knew that Brynjolf would never disappoint me."_

_"He is a good man. A good father."_

_"I always suspected that he would be. Had I been given the choice, he would have been to both you and Torygg. My father did not want that future for me, as yours did not wish the future you face."_

_"You have seen my future?"_

_"Parts of it. I am not only proud of everything you have done but also what you will do."_

_"You aren't going to enlighten me are you?"_

_Imalda smiled as she rose to her feet. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, kissing her golden hair she pulled back and wiped away the Princess' tears._

_"My darling, the future is not for you to see. It would spoil the surprise to come."_

_"I miss you."_

_"And I miss you my darling. But I take comfort in the love you have found. He is a fine man, a good man. Your father and brother do not approve of him, it is understandable."_

_"Love? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Imalda chuckled._

_"I forgot, you have not known this type of love. You will soon enough though. You already plague his mind and dreams, just as much as he has played upon your own thoughts. Although you will not admit it. Stay on your path and you will meet him again."_

_"Again? Mother, I'm getting confused. No man has plagued my mind."_ She stopped and considered the late Queen's words. Only one man had been in her head. Judging by how people had described 'love'; she could only summise that what she felt was not what stopped time and screamed from her heart. But then she had only briefly met the man. He was a mystery, that was it. She had to admit that there was something about the man. Besides she was very careful to avoid falling in love, as Brynjolf had requested.

_"I'm not in love. A crush, maybe a fleeting thought towards a stranger perhaps, I'm seventeen afterall. It happens to all young women."_

_"I apologise, Eydis. I was not to reveal the future but my excitement of how deeply this man loves you simply overthrew me. The irony of it all is very amusing. Forget that for now dear. Just know that I love you. I am proud of you. Stop grieving my passing. It was never your fault."_

_"I love you too Mother. I never wanted this, this was never worth your life. You should have sent me to the Emporer. You would still be alive."_

_"I am far happier knowing that I died to protect my daughter from a loveless and unhappy future. That was never the fate I wanted for you. Be at peace my child. That decision was mine to make, and I would make it a million times over. Wake now, be free of the burden you had placed upon yourself, and know that your mother loves you deeply; and could not be prouder of you."_

* * *

Waking with a sense of peace she had never felt before. She had carried the guilt of her mother's passing since she had heard of the execution. The fact that her mother had forgiven her, albeit in a very vivid dream. She could still feel the warmth of Queen Imalda's embrace. She had long missed that loving touch. She sat quietly and gazed at her sleeping companion.

She and Sapphire had been in Whiterun just over a week. She could understand her sister's confusion of why they needed to arrive in the city, especially as the Stormcloaks were based in Windhelm, however she had placed an order for new armour with Eorlund Gray-Mane. Graciously, he had accepted the chance to make the Thane of Whiterun a new set of Dragon scale armour. She knew that he was one of the best, if not the best, of his craft and she had hoped that he could create the extraordinary with the scales she had taken from the dragon she had slain. The beast whose blood had made her Thane.

Sapphire opened her eyes and yawned, loudly. Disa could not help but laugh.

"You're in a good mood this morning, sister."

"I can't explain it, but I feel that a great weight has been lifted."

"Good, that lack of extra weight will help you to carry that new armour of yours."

"It is much lighter than it looks.." Smiled Disa as she reached to her bedside table and drank her potion. Already, she could feel her scalp tingle as it reinforced the magic upon her hair. She would have to take a rest from the mixture at some point, she had been warned of side effects if she took it too often, but now was not the time. The Thalmor were everywhere and she couldn't risk being discovered.

She pondered her mother's revelation of future love. Maybe it was to be someone in the guild. She had passing thoughts of some of her guild brothers. Some were really rather dashing. But then her mind wandered to those icy blue eyes and that long golden mane that she had dreamed of. The Jarl of Windhelm had been in and out of her thoughts since she had briefly met. Her mother could not have been refering to him. They had not spoken, so love was an impossibility. Yet when her mother mentioned a man had been in her mind, her thoughts instantly turned to him. She shook her head, Ulfric Stormcloak was definitely a teenage crush.

"Let us get ready, Sister. We have lost too much time as it is."

* * *

The memory of her dream stayed with her all day, from getting changed into her new, full suit of armour, all the way through their journey to Windhelm. The armour was a blessing as it kept her warm. Her helmet, which hid her face, kept the bitter chill from her skin and the snow out of her eyes. She could also see that the new light armour she had gifted to Sapphire was helping.

"I will be happy once we get a tunnel to this place." Sapphire mumbled.

"With a travel enchantment?"

"What else? We have them in almost all of our tunnels, it would take forever to just walk everywhere. I am glad that you allowed us to construct one in Breezehome."

"We needed a safehouse in Whiterun anyway." Disa shrugged.

She was not wrong. The fact that she was Thane had allowed her the resources that proved helpful for the Guild. Her title could help get her friends out of some trouble and Breezehome was ideal for a quick getaway. They both arrived at the stables and left the carriage that had brought them. Disa awarded the driver a few extra septims for his troubles and walked, with her sister, across the bridge and through the gates

"So this is Windhelm?" Disa said quietly.

She had to admit to being a little disappointed. The city was cold and unforgiving, especially towards some of its own residents, let alone strangers. Being a member of the Thieves guild, it was hard for her to comprehend the clear discrimination towards the elves. All were welcome in the Guild, providing blood never stained your sword whilst on a mission. But Windhelm, it was another story. It was clear which part of the city the Elves dwelled. She could not help but sympathise with the poor people. Not all Elves were affiliated with the Thalmor. If she could find a way she wouldhelp those poor people.

"I guess I should head to the "Palace of the Kings" she said, indicating to the large building at the end of the city. "Can't hurt to get the wheel turning. You go to the inn, get yourself warm, I'll meet you there."

Sapphire nodded, keen to get out of the cold.

Leaving Sapphire, she walked towards the palace. There were less guards than she expected. Maybe the Jarl was too confident in his defences, or maybe he just had a better strategy. Either way she had to admit that she was nervous about joining the Stormcloaks. Mainly because of Torygg. If Ulfric and his followers ever discovered her real identity, would she meet her brother's fate? She swallowed and calmed her nerves as she continued through the courtyard. This was what she wanted. She wanted the empire out of Skyrim. She wanted to be free of the lies and the secrets. The only way to ensure the freedom of Skyrim was to remove the Thalmor and the Emporer's influence. If that meant following the man who killed her brother into oblivion, then so be it.

With a sense of foreboding, she walked through the doors and entered the grand hall.

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak and his second in command, Galmer Stone-Fist were standing and intently discussing their plans for the civil war. The Jarl leaning on his war table, concentrating intently as Galmer paced nearby.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer." Said the old soldier shaking his head.

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around." Ulfric replied, as he stood upright and turned to face his General.

**"**And what would you have me do?"

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

**"**He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are you going to wait?"

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message."

"If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg."

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

"We're ready when you are."

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."

"The people are behind you."

"Many I fear still need convincing."

"Then let them die with their false kings."

"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of."

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families."

The Jarl slapped his old friend hard on the shoulder proudly.

"Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that."

"Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?"

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, who's names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight... because I must."'

"Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed."

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day_ to dawn."_

_"Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan."_

Ulfric's attention was suddenly drawn to the doorway, where stood a woman, which was clear by the shape of the medium armour she was wearing, made from a metal he had never seen before. Part of him wanted to call the guards. After all this stranger was spying on his meeting, the meeting which could decide the fate of Skyrim. Yet something held him back.

"Who are you?"

She faltered at first. Unsure of how to reply. Then she seemed to swallow her pride. Her response full of confidence.

"They call me Dragonborn."

Galmer could not help but chuckle as Ulfric considered the woman in front of him. Part of him was impressed by her bravado, yet he remained cynical.

"The Dragonborn have died out lass. We cannot all go around following prophecys as if they were true."

"Zu'u assure hi tol Zu'u tinvaak vahzen (_I assure you I speak the truth_)"

"Nunon dahik hi tinvaak Dovahzul, nii dreh ni wahl hi Dovahkiin. Zu'u tinvaak tinvok ahrk Zu'u los merely nunon jul. (_Just because you speak Dovahzul, it does not make you Dragonborn. I speak the language and I am merely just a man.)_"

"Zu'u hind wah aav hin drun. Faal Thalmor kent kos kuyiz hond nol Keizaal (_I wish to join your cause. The Thalmor must be driven away from Skyrim_)"

Ulfric smirked at her. It was clear from her posture that this girl was still in her youth. Her mastery at the language of the Dragons was also very impressive. Galmer's impatience, however drew his attention.

"For the love of Talos, can you speak so that all of us can understand?"

"The young lady wishes to be a Stormcloak."

"Can you fight?" Asked Galmer, seriously.

He could not deny that they needed numbers. The Thalmor were taking as many lives as were lost. Volunteers were definitely in short supply. But, he did not want to introduce a cocky brat into his ranks, especially if they could not defend themselves.

"I assure you, put war axes into my grasp and I am a deadly force. This armour is crafted from dragon scales, the dragon slain by my own hands."

"Are we to trust someone who will not even show her face?" Ulfric asked.

"My mask is to hide my position. A position, I assume, that will be useful for you in the future."

"That is?"

"I am the Thane of Whiterun."

"If that is true, then why are you here and not there." Galmer enquired suspiciously.

"The Thalmor are a blight on Skyrim. They must be stopped."

Amused, Ulfric held up his hand.

"I will allow your anonemity for now. But you still must prove yourself."

"Name it." she shrugged.

Galmer had only just begun to talk when the deafening roar filled the palace. Ulfric's eyes widened in horror. He turned to see the "Dragonborn" already weilding her axes.

"Kill that thing, protect my people, then you will have proven yourself."

She nodded her head and ran out of the palace. Ulfirc was afraid. Not of the beast. If the girl couldn't kill it he woul;d go out himself. Part of him deep down feared for her safety. He could not explain it. He had never had this fear for any new initiate. But this girl was different. As soon as she disappeared out of the doors, his very being wanted to follow her, to protect her. He picked up his sword and followed her out, into the courtyard. In his mind, his dream bride was urging him forward.

Yet when he arrived at the scene, the girl had already engaged the beast. She charged at the dragon with such speed, it took the Jarl by surprise. She used her voice, the very power he had used on Torygg, to knock the beast to the ground

"**FUS ROH DA**"

As the dragon recovered, it spread its wings. The girl had taken the opprtunity to grab its tail as it took off with powerful force. The jarl watched in amazement as the girl climbed up the creatures body. She slipped a few times, but still managed to maintain her hold. She climbed ever higher, the beast trying hard to shake her off of its body, failing miserably as the determined warrior reached its neck. She raised her axe and screamed, as she drove it through the dragons skull. No man alive could claim to have that ability. The dragon stuggled but quickly perished. The girl held tightly to the corpse as it plumetted into the grounds outside the city.

The whole city ran beyond the gates, trying to catch a glimpse of their hero. It was unlikely that anybody could survive that fall. Ulfric ran ahead of his people. His heart was racing. He prayed that she had survived. He could not help the heavy fear building within him. Fear that turned to relief as they approached the monster's body. The girl sat astride it in triumph.

"Would somebody be kind enough to fetch me a blacksmith. The dragon has damaged my axes."

Another woman rushed from the crowd urgently.

"Sister, what the hell were you playing at? You could have been killed."

"Sapphire, I'm fine." The young warrior seemed uncomfortable "My axes aren't. I liked those ones."

"To fuck with your axes."

She slid off the dragon, and embrace her sister, perhaps to assure her. Then she stood before Ulfric.

"How good is your blacksmith?"

"One of the best."

"Good I need new axes. The bones of the dragon should be craftable, if you could request it I would be grateful."

Ulfric nodded, proud of the new initiate and pleased she wasn't hurt during her short battle.

"Did I prove myself enough for you, my Jarl?"

"Yes, Unbloodied, you did, welcome to the Stormcloaks. Galmer, you know what to do."

The old soldier stood forward.

"Repeat after me:

I do swear my blood and  
honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak  
Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim.  
As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me  
to death and beyond...  
...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers  
and sisters in arms.  
All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons  
and daughters of Skyrim!"

She repeated it, they could hear the pride in her oath. When she finished, she grasped Galmer's hand firmly.

"If I die for this cause. Let it be known, I died a Stormcloak."

She then bowed her head and took her sister by the arm, as everyone followed the Jarl back into his city.


End file.
